


What's The Worst That Could Happen?

by rainconfettis



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin Blackwood (Mentioned) - Freeform, blind date au, jon isnt a complete dick but his character traits are all there, sasha is brilliant as always, tim doesnt work for the archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainconfettis/pseuds/rainconfettis
Summary: Sasha sets Tim and Jon up on a blind date. It doesn't go well, and then it does
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	What's The Worst That Could Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha's name in Tim's phone is Sunny, i swear this has an origin i just dont remember it. For the record, Tim's name in Sasha's is Stoked

Tim has never been stood up before. It’s not that he’s never had a bad date, or he’s arrogant. He just knows that people on dating apps see his picture and show up in hopes that he’s not a catfish, or those he asks out with his most charming smile and an added wink for effect don’t tend to turn him down. Ever. Count this as a first, he supposes, staring out the window of the local sandwich shop with practiced ease. He might not have ever been stood up, but he can handle this. He’ll kick back and wait. Casually.

Sasha promised beforehand that this would be good for both of them, the other party included in that little tidbit. His date is supposed to be a man in desperate need of a day out of the office. Tim planned for this. What he didn’t-- and never did-- plan on is not having a date to do these things with. But he arrived at the shop five minutes early so that he could sit by the window and look aloof and perhaps a bit more attractive in the daylight, and then he spent the next twenty minutes waiting. He’s been on plenty of first dates, this one shouldn’t be any different.

Except this date is a party of one, for now, and Tim doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t even know who the guy is, so it’s not like he can call him up and ask. Sasha and her blind date idea really backfired. He pulls out his phone, not missing the pitying look from a couple of the other customers, and starts to text Sasha.

T:  _ great date. real minimalist and a cheap bill thx _

He stares at the phone screen until her text comes back.

Sunny:  _??? Gonna need an explanation _

T:  _ guy didnt show up _

_ my hot ass is sitting in this shop alone _

_ i look like a romcom gone wrong _

Sunny:  _ Shit _

Sunny:  _ I knew he was flighty but I didn’t think he would do this _

T:  _ so i should go home _

Sunny:  _ No I’ll solve this just gimme a sec _

He slips his phone back into his pocket and sets his feet on the empty chair across from him. If he’s going to be stood up, he might as well just enjoy his time. With a wave, the waitress comes over and he orders for himself, casting one sly look at the door. His fingers trace the condensation left on the table by his glass. He made a smiley face, then a star, and then an eye. 

How often did this happen to normal people? Being stood up sucks. He feels… well, not particularly upset, but irritated, at least. Weekends are for staying at home in your pajamas until the night time, when you go out with friends. He could be at home. He could be on his couch, watching cheesy old action movies and texting Sasha and Martin until they go for drinks.

The sound of the door chime snaps him out of his daydreaming. He looks up and meets the eyes of a short, stick-thin man with his phone pressed to his ear. The man must be getting chewed out, because his face is flushed with something like irritation and he ducks away from Tim’s gaze. It’s cute, to be honest. He draws a hand through his grey-streaked hair and-- no, he can’t  _ really _ be old enough to be grey, right?

He turns away from Tim, but he’s still audible, just barely over the overplayed pop playlist the shop is forced to play. “Yes, I know, I-- I’m  _ sorry. _ You can take your pick for lunch this whole next wee-- yeah, okay,  _ okay _ . I’m there now. Yeah, he’s here. Can I go now?” He pauses and his shoulders tense, “I’ll tell him those words exactly. Alright Sasha, bye.”

At Sasha, Tim lights up. His feet drop off the chair and he sits a little straighter. The man finishes the call and Tim can see him tense up even more before he turns back to Tim’s little table by the window. He flushes once more, this time in embarrassment, and approaches. “You’re Tim, right?”

Thirty minutes ago, when Tim expected this line, he prepared with a smooth ‘you can call me whatever you want if it means you’ll stay’. But now he just nods, mouth dry, tracing the sharp angles of the man’s face and halting on his intense eyes. That gaze could peer into his soul, that’s for sure. “Yes,” He says finally, moving his tongue even though it felt like lead, “and I don’t even know your name.”

“Apologies, Sasha called in a huff, so I got it from her.” He cringes, and chooses to slide his jacket off and drape it over the back of his seat instead of look at Tim any longer. In a quieter, still embarrassed tone, he says, “I’m also sorry about being, well, late. I’ve been told to tell you, in these exact words, that I am an ass and I try to weasel my way out of all interactions.”

Tim gives a laugh and waves his hand like he hasn’t just spent half an hour waiting nervously in a sandwich shop for a date he didn’t think would show after minute eleven. “Don’t worry about it, you’re here now. Sasha can be a bit persistent.” He watches the man take his seat and leans forward on his elbows, “I do need a name though.”

“Jonathan Sims, but you can call me Jon.”

“Jon.” Tim lets it roll off his tongue, and doesn’t miss the quirk of Jon’s lips when he says it. “So Jon, how do you know Sasha?”

Jon’s eyes focus back on Tim and he’s once more struck by the feeling of being watched, but turned up to ten. It makes him shiver, but he hides it by reaching for his glass and taking a sip. Jon takes the opportunity to start talking. “Work. I’m a researcher and I go to her whenever I need help. Even though I’m not very…” His hand gestures incoherently in the air in what must be a reference to the whole date so far, “Social, she made an effort to be my friend. Practically forced me into it, actually.”

Tim laughs harder than he thought. Something about the way Jon says it with his posh accent makes it funnier. “That sounds like Sash. I’ve known her since uni. We made out at a party once and decided that being friends works better.” Jon’s face twists into surprise and then he nods with a sincerity that speaks of a similar situation. Maybe Tim would ask, later. “So you work with Sasha. You must know Martin, then?”

At the mention of the name, a wave of different emotions passes through the expression Jon gives him. “Yes, though we don’t work together much.”

“Ah. History there?” He has to pry.

Jon pauses to order his food, as Tim’s arrives while he is speaking. Once the waitress leaves, he sighs. “I just think he’s--” he waves his hand like the word is a gnat he has to catch, “clumsy.”

The word draws another laugh from Tim. “Yes, you’ve just described Martin Blackwood in one word: Clumsy. But he’s endearing. Lots of passion in that one. He’ll make some guy happy with his freckles and his tea.”

“Have you two...?”

“No.” Tim grins, settling back in his seat and ignoring the buzzing of his phone, “We all go out for drinks. We’re pretty good friends, I’m surprised you haven’t come out with them, or come up in conversation, for that matter.”

Jon shrugs and turns his head to watch a set of dogs walking past the window. Tim admires him while he does this, tracing the frames of his glasses over to his dark hair and then to his neck, watching the bob of his adam’s apple when he swallows. Jon starts talking and Tim nearly misses it, so fixated on the movements of his lips. “Like I mentioned, I’m not very social. The reason I was late today was because I wasn’t going to show up. I got-” Jon stops and looks at Tim- an indescribable, yet soft emotion on his face, “I got scared and when it comes to people I react… well, badly.”

The truth of his words sink into Tim slowly. It’s sweet, it really is. He might date more frequently than some people, but he also doesn’t see romance as a big thing. To Jon, this might be the start of a time-consuming and important relationship. First dates don’t always lead to second dates, but if it did, then there start to be expectations and effort required. Tim can do that, sure, but it doesn’t scare him like it obviously does Jon.

“Hey.” He smiles as he reaches across the table and leaves his hand open for the other to take if he likes. After a moment of hesitation, he does. Tim squeezes it gently. “What’s the worst that could happen?” When Jon opens his mouth to respond, he shakes his head, “Don’t answer that. Let’s make a deal: This is a casual date. You don’t have to worry about anything and if, at the end of this, you don’t want to be together, we leave friends and nothing changes. If it’s more, well, I know a great Thai place a couple blocks from the pub Sasha, Martin, and I go to. Sound good?"

Jon relaxes for what might be the first time since entering the building. They’re interrupted by the waitress bringing his food, but as soon as she leaves, he says, “Sounds good. I suppose this isn’t the best date you’ve ever been on, though.”

“No, but it’s shaping up to be a good one.” He puts a little sappiness into his words and they hit the mark. A soft smile lines Jon’s face and he takes a bite of his sandwich in lieu of a response. Tim wants to see that smile more, he decides right there. 

They eat relatively quietly, with a couple of pauses for light conversation. Jon mentions a love of cats and Tim launches into a story about him and his brother trying to hide the fact that they had taken in a stray. In the end, their parents made them put her back outside, but they still fed her when they could. Danny still has a scar on his arm from the moment she jumped out of his arms to escape his dad’s angry yelling. Jon laughed at the funny parts and shook his head sadly when they had to get rid of the cat.

When the waitress arrives with the check, they both reach for it, then stop. Jon says “It’s the least I could do” at the same time that Tim goes “It’s not a big deal”. They stare at each other, then Tim breaks and gestures to the check. “You get this one, I’ve got the next one.”

Jon thanks him and gives the waitress his card when she comes back. They both stand and Tim waits for him to grab his jacket before walking out together. “So what now?” Jon asks, stepping closer to Tim so that the sidewalk is more open for a man and his stroller.

That is a great question, Tim thinks as he walks. Instead of saying that, he shrugs. “Day’s open on my end. There’s an art museum nearby. You’re a researcher, you have to know  _ something  _ about art, right?”

“I research the supernatural. There’s not exactly a whole host of haunted paintings needing to be studied.”

“Heh,  _ host _ .” Tim nudges Jon with his elbow. The other man scowls. “Get it? Like, possession.”

“I  _ got  _ it.” Jon rolls his eyes, but he does crack a smile. “Let’s go see the not-haunted paintings.”

The art museum isn’t really a museum, more of a gallery. Tim doesn’t tell Jon that, though, and Jon doesn’t point it out when they enter. There are a couple rooms to go through, and he enjoys pointing out a couple of works that are by friends and watching how Jon’s eyes light up in fascination. There are some good pieces here, but Tim chose it to watch his date react to each piece. The soft, thoughtful looks he gives with his head tilted and when he sees one he doesn’t like and scrunches up his face, eyes screwing up behind his glasses as if it would look better if it were blurry.

After two hours, Tim drags Jon out of the gallery and toward the park. This date isn’t over by a long shot, and he makes sure to prove that by slipping his hand into Jon’s. Delight bubbles up in his chest when he feels the hand in his squeeze once and stay put. Progress. They stay like that and wander around the park, commenting on the people around them, Jon with accurate assumptions and Tim with wildly inaccurate ones that would either make Jon huff out a laugh or roll his eyes with a groan. Both responses made him want to pull the shorter man closer and maybe even press a kiss to the top of his head.

He keeps that to himself though, because as lovely as it is holding Jon's hand, he seems to be shy about getting too physical. Any attempt to walk closer ends with Jon stepping back, so he eases up. Learning boundaries on the first date is Tim's specialty, and his date has a lot of them. To his delight, though, Jon  _ is  _ comfortable with romantic things, but his face lights up like flash paper when Tim makes the slightest comment.

They're sitting on a park bench at the moment, Tim's arm stretched across the back, but not touching Jon, and Jon sitting stiffly upright as if a ruler was taped to his spine. Tim says "It's a good thing you're cute when you're tense, because you haven't relaxed since the cafe." and right on cue, Jon flushes.

"I'm not  _ cute. _ " He wrinkles his nose in disgust as he says it and yeah, it's cute. "And I'm not always tense. I'm just… thinking."

"About?" Tim slides his arm back to his body and turns to meet those intense brown eyes.

He doesn't answer right away. Just like with everything else, Jon takes his time to think about his answer harder than most people did about their thesis papers.

Finally, he adjusts his glasses and says in a serious tone: "I think this date is going well."

Tim should wait for an answer, but he can't help but add "and you solved world hunger?" to the moment. The glare he receives doesn't hide the smile twitching at the edges of his lips.

“And the last time a date went well it turned into a relationship that didn’t end well.”

“So you’re comparing me to this ex that was probably not nearly as charming as me?” Tim rolls his eyes, “Come on, I’m my own person, and unless you have a very specific type, anything we have will be different.”

Jon’s still not looking at Tim, but he does seem to let go of a tiny amount of stress in his posture. “There are things about me that you might not like, that no one seems to like.”

“Like what? Let’s just get the warnings out now. You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.”

He scoffs and says “You can’t have many.”, but that does seem to ease him more.

“Oh believe me, Sasha can hand you a list. Fine, I’ll go first.” Tim starts counting on his fingers in dramatic fashion, “Reasons people have dumped me: I’m too casual, I’m not sincere enough, my relationship with Sasha is threatening, my work is more important, ect. How’s that?” He didn’t expect to be discussing this on a first date, but to be fair, nothing has gone quite like he’s imagined. Prior to this point, he gaged it as a good one that would lead to more, but now? Well, he’ll have to do some real work to figure this man out.

Jon finally looks at him, but his expression is nearly indecipherable. He looks surprised, almost. “I’ve been told I’m too serious, not caring or affectionate enough, and I put my work in front of everything, including myself.”

They both stare at each other, taking in the information, and then Tim starts laughing. Jon, at first, looks offended. Then he smiles and shakes his head. A few people nearby give passing glances and move along. Just two grown men, sitting in a park in the midafternoon sun, seemingly amused by nothing. “We’re quite the pair.”

“We’re going to get along like a house on fire. And I mean that in the best way.” Tim grins at Jon.

“Normally there is nothing good about a house on fire, but I can agree with you there.” His tone is dry and Tim watches him readjust his glasses. “Now, what’s the next part of this date?”

Tim straightens up, excitement lighting up his whole body. Suddenly, and without his brain’s permission, he says, “Well, I was planning on walking you home, if you’d like? We have spent a good portion of the day together, and dinner is usually a more serious date, so we can do that another time. Maybe next Friday?”

Jon’s face is notably red. He stands up and offers his hand to Tim, who takes it willingly. “I think that’s a great plan. But, considering that’s almost a week away. We could get lunch some time during the week?”

Tim nods enthusiastically. “I like the sound of that!” They start walking and Tim let’s Jon lead without question. He didn’t mind walking in the opposite direction of his place, and wouldn’t even bother asking how far it was. The more time he got to spend watching the shorter man observe the shops, the people, the scenery, with those beautifully intense eyes... Well, he figures it’s worth the walk.

They talk, of course. Tim mentions his study on local thrift shops for a report and Jon launches into a rant on the usefulness of secondhand shops and how they benefit communities. Content to let his date stand on the soapbox, Tim just listens and chimes in with agreement or questions here and there. The passion for something as neutral as thrift shops is really cute. Jon starts gesturing with his free hand, and Tim isn’t even sure if he knows he’s doing it when he almost hits a pole with it. It’s the most adorable thing he’s seen yet.

Jon cuts himself off when they arrive at his place. “Ah, sorry for going off on a tangent.”

Shoving down his disappointment, Tim lets go of Jon’s hand and turns to face him. “I didn’t mind at all. You’re educated and you’ve got the info-dumping to prove it.”

That makes Jon flush and Tim feels another rush of pride in getting that out of him. “It- it’s not exactly a trait that most people like, but I suppose if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

“This has been fun, more fun than I thought.”

“Agreed.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Oka-” Tim is cut off in surprise by Jon stepping closer and looking up at him with those dark eyes. He’s used to dates ending with kissing, hell, more than just kissing, but Jon isn’t the type to just-- oh he  _ is _ . Tim leans down so that Jon can kiss him, and kiss him he does. It’s delightful, not too long, not too chaste. Jon’s lips are dry and Tim has the feeling that he picks at the skin habitually, but he presses himself against Tim and that more than makes up for it. His arms wrap around the shorter man and he pulls apart, pressing his forehead to Jon’s gently. 

They stay like that for just a few moments, looking at each other with very little distance between them, before Jon presses one last kiss to Tim’s lips and pulls back. “Ask Sasha for my number? Then you can take me to lunch any day you like. Promise I’ll show up on time.” His wry smile makes Tim smile, like a hopeless romantic.

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ll-- I’ll see you.”

“See you.” Jon says, then turns away and unlocks the door. Tim waits until he’s inside and the door is closed to pull out his phone and demand Jon’s number from Sasha.

Sunny:  _ See I told you it would be good for you both _

T:  _ yeah yeah whatever pls right now _

Sunny:  _ Fine. Drinks later tho and you fill us in on everything _

T:  _ deal _

As soon as he has Jon’s number, he saves it and sends him a text.

T:  _ tuesday at noon work for you? -xoxo Tim _

(eyes emoji):  _ If I’m not lost in my work, you have permission to come drag me away from my desk _

T:  _ im gonna hold you to that _

(eyes emoji):  _ I’m counting on it _

Tim grins and puts his phone away, intent on getting home and changing before drinks later. He’ll be grilled to death by Sash and Martin, but he didn’t mind. He has at least two more dates scheduled and he isn’t planning on missing them anytime soon. For a shitty start, this is starting to look like a good relationship. He won’t let it get to Sasha’s head, though. She can’t know that her blind date idea worked too well or she’d never let him hear the end of it.


End file.
